The Wolf's Curse
by LilDevyl
Summary: Miami is the new playground and home for a Witch Doctor. What happens when the team learns that a curse was put on one of them and one of their own could be responsible for all of bizarre crimes happening in Miami.
1. Preview

Thank you to Emily Blake for the advice and for inspiring me here. This story is based of the episode The Curse of the Coffin. This first chapter is a preview for what you guys might expect from this story. If you guys like it I'll continue it. If not then I'll delete it and put another one up that is better.

**A/N: **This is an AU story and there might be some out of character traits. Also my original villain from my CSI: New York fan fiction will be guess appearing. I hope you guys enjoy.

**(**_**Preview)**_

**The Wolf's Curse**

**(Horatio's Home)**

Rick Settler sighed heavily rubbing his tired and exhausted eyes, leaning back against the chair he was sitting in. How did this happen? Everyone in the lab and on the team was investigating these strange, bizarre and cryptic crimes happening in Miami. All the evidence in each of the cases was all connected to that new store that opened a year ago, but everyone who was employed there checked out, including that**…** that**…** Witch Doctor! Rick knew that Witch Doctor had something to do with all of these crimes, but now. He just hoped that Ryan Wolf would get his ass in here with the cure soon!

Rick was sitting outside the bedroom of one of their own. A unit was posted outside the house, with a patrol car on each end of the street. Normally, this would be because they were trying to keep someone out, trying to keep one of their own safe from a killer. But that was not what this was about. This was about them trying to keep one of their own from getting out and killing someone. Not because of a grudge, not because of revenge, but because of that damn curse the Witch Doctor put on him.

Any minute now, Rick thought with a pang of fear, the sun would go down and the blood full moon would be ready to rise**… **

_NO! You can't think like that_! Rick thought. _Get it together! Ryan will be here with the cure for Horatio!_

Right, the cure. But at what price did that cost the poor kid? Something like this had to come at a heavy, _very_ steep and _very_ valuable price. Rick just hoped that the kid knew what he was doing.

Ryan suddenly burst through the front door, ran straight up the stairs taking three at a time a vial in one hand and a syringe in the other. He rounded a corner only to be met with Rick standing in front of him, gun drawn ready to fire. Normally, Ryan would easily punch this guys' lights out and not care about the consequences. But these were not normal circumstances.

"Rick, it's me. It's Ryan Wolf."

"Prove it."

"You're an ass."

"Okay." Rick shrugged and put his gun away. Yeah, this was defiantly Ryan. Always the smart-ass.

"I got the cure. Where's H?" Ryan asked.

"He's in here. Let's hope we're not too late."

Rick unlocked the door and let Ryan in. He followed after him, gun out and by his side just incase. But, when they got in the bedroom it was way too quiet. The lights were off, not sound was heard, and neither of them could barely see anything. Ryan's breathing sped up and his heart began racing a mile a minute. The last time Ryan and his partner were in a room like this, they'd found out the hard which member of the team the Witch Doctor put the curse on.

"H? Horatio? You in here?" Ryan called out. "It's me, Ryan. Come on, man. I got the cure for you."

They search the room, the bathroom and then Ryan noticed that one of the windows was slight opened.

"Oh, no! He's gone after her!" Ryan cried. "Call the team, tell them what happened and have them meet us there!"

Rick bolted out of the room and half way down the stairs with Ryan close behind, cell phone out and already dialing.

**(Crime Lab)**

Everyone is worried sick and working triple time to try and figure out what they could do to help their friend, their boss, Horatio Cain. Eric knew creatures like this exited in the world. They were not just some wise old folktales, told by bored story tellers. They were not just myths and legends and Hollywood made-up movie monsters. No, they were real and they have a history. Werewolves were real and Horatio might become one of them and be used as a "Soul Collector" for that damn Witch Doctor. If Eric ever found that Witch Doctor, he will murder her to the point of no return for what she did to his friend, colleges and his city.

Eric picked up his cell phone when it started ringing. It was Ryan.

"Delko. He what? Ryan what happened? We're on our way!"

Eric and the rest of the team ran out of the Lab and jumped into the Hummers, speeding off towards the graveyard, praying and hoping they were not too late.

**(Graveyard)**

Horatio stalked quietly through the graveyard, barely making a sound as he stepped along the graves and tombs. He knew he was doomed with that foul woman's cursed, but he was not going to let her do this to anyone else. He still wanted to know how _and_ why this happened. Horatio saw the woman, the Witch Doctor that did this to him, looking upon an open grave. His blood boiled, his eyes were colder then ice, not even realizing that the spirit of the wolf that possessed him was also angered. A low growl came from him that didn't even sound human.

"What did you do to me!" Horatio demanded, not even recognizing his own voice.


	2. Curse of the Coffins

**A/N:** Letting you guys know ahead of time so you're not confused here. Jesse and Walter are in this story but not as members of the CSI team. There will be some spoilers for the episode the Curse of the Coffin and as far as Ryan, Horatio and Jesse's background goes it is completely made up. Some might be true; however I am new to the CSI: Miami franchise and I am taking _a lot _of creative control here. This story is an alternate universe (AU) and it is about the myths and legends involving witches and werewolves. I did a lot of research as far as the myths and legends go so I might have it right about certain parts or ordeals. However, I am taking _a lot of creative control_ here so there will be _some_ fictional and completely made-up parts intertwine in this story as well. So please no flames. Okay on to the show, oh I mean story!

**Chapter Two: The Curse of the Coffins**

The autumn moon was full that night, pale orange with brown and yellow tints and hues shining eerily bright through the black clouds as the sever thunder storm started to roll in. A blinding flash of lightening and a defending sound of thunder followed behind strikes and cracks through the soundless night sky. Alerting all residents to stay in doors, for something evil and sinister was about to come to Miami.

A young college student walked swiftly. He was just coming back from seeing "The Wolf Man," but had feeling that something horrible would happen tonight. He took a short cut through the graveyard, trying to get to Miami University as quickly as possible so he can start on his paper. He was very excited about seeing the "Wolf Man" that night and couldn't wait to get started on his compare and contrast paper about Hollywood movies from the 1940's and about the movies today. The bell chimes was distinctively heard from the University, letting the young student know it was midnight. He quickens his pace. He just couldn't get to the University fast enough and he only had a half a mile to go, then he would be safe. He just could not get the feeling that something or someone was following him and that something horrible would happen. Then he heard the sound that made his blood turn cold.

AAAAAAhhhhhhrrrrrrrrroooooo! Whooooaaaarrrrrrrrooooo!

_No it couldn't be! _He burst into a run with maddening speed, trying to get way from the beast. Tree branches broke near by and the sounds of hungry growls filled the air close behind.

! Wwwwhhhooooaaarrrrrrrrooooo!

He heard it again. He stopped and leaned against a near by tree trying to catch his breath and slow his heart down as it threatened to burst out of his chest.

_I see it. The University! I'm almost home!_ He thought happily and he could feel it, he would be safe from the beast and be able to put this nightmare behind him. That was until the monster surprised him and attacked him from behind. His last thoughts before the darkness and the monstrous beast took him were,

_They're real!_

**(Miami Dade University)**

"What do we got Frank?" Horatio asked, ducking under the crime scene tape to take a closer look at the body before them.

"It's not good Horatio. A group of students walking by the woods spotted our vic and called it in. It looks like he's been mauled over by some sort of animal or something. I can't imagine a human doing this kind of damage. There's something else, Horatio. The victim's name is Timothy Wolfe, he's a student here." Frank said, but Horatio could tell there was something else Frank wasn't telling him.

"What is it Frank?" Horatio asked with concern.

Frank hesitated for a moment before he spoke. "Timothy Wolfe, he's uh, he's**…** He's Ryan Wolfe's brother."

"Thank you Frank." Horatio said with worry and concern for his fellow C.S.I.

Horatio went to look for his fellow C.S.I. and was surprised at what he saw. Ryan Wolfe was kneeling at his brother's side. One hand was on his brother's jacket, slightly tightening his grip as if trying to make this nothing more then a nightmare, trying desperately to wake up his brother.

"I'm sorry Timothy. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I was just pissed." Ryan cried as he finally let the tears fall freely that he was desperately fighting back. It didn't matter now; his brother, his only family he had left was now taken from him. Horatio pulled Ryan away from his brother's body before anything unintentionally got compromised. This was indeed the hardest part of the job; it was even harder when a family member was involved. Ryan didn't fight back and let Horatio lead him away.

Alexx came over to the body and heard what Ryan had said. Her heart went out to him, she always saw Ryan like a son. "Ryan do you**...**"

"Do what you have to, Alexx. I want to know what happened to him. So yes, do perform an autopsy, please." Ryan said cutting in before Alexx had a chance to finish her question. She nodded understandably. She quickly started to process the body.

Frank started to ask the students and Timothy's dorm room neighbors if Timothy had any enemies or if he had any visitors this past week. What Timothy did and all the routine questions. He couldn't imagine what it was like for Ryan.

All the students and neighbors said that Timothy didn't really have any enemies, was a very bright student and well liked. He was working on a research paper on how certain herbs in different cultures and religions could help cure certain diseases.

Alexx was finishing up with the body when she noticed something in the ground underneath their victim's right shoulder. It was a silver coffin with a strange pink-purple flower painted on it.

"Look at this Horatio; this little coffin. You think someone is trying to send a message? Is someone trying to scare us off the trail of the murderer?" Alexx asked a bit concern. She was not one to be superstitious, but in the many cases and over the years she had seen some pretty weird things involving items that were supposed to be a symbol or an exclamation point on their message to either the victim or the police department.

"Maybe, but lucky for us Alexx; we don't scare easily."

**(Woods)**

Eric and Calleigh were in the woods processing the trail of their victim and the animal that chased him. They were hoping to find something that would lead to finding out if this was indeed an accident, do to the animal's instinct or if this was a murder. Calleigh and Eric were at the five foot mark when they spotted foot prints, more than likely to their victim's, obviously running for his life. Eric photographed the footprints hopefully they can make a comparison to make sure this was indeed their victim's footprints. Calleigh saw a piece of fiber on a near by tree.

_Probably stopped to catch his breath then bolted for his life,_ Calleigh thought to herself. She was really starting to feel some pain in her heart for Ryan. Nobody should have to go through this.

"Hey Eric come take a look at this!" Calleigh called.

"What did you find Calleigh?" Eric asked as he came over and looked at the ground.

"You were in boy scouts right?" Calleigh saw Eric nodded yes and continued. "What kind of an animal would make a print like that?"

"I'm not sure. It looks like a paw print, possibly a wolf, but I never seen one like that," Eric said, a bit confused. It was indeed a paw print, but it was too big to be from a wolf and yet it had similar characteristics of a wolf paw print.

Eric had heard stories of mythical creatures from his grandmother and great aunt, but he never thought they might be true. Especially here in Miami. And what did Ryan Wolfe's younger brother have to do with this if it was indeed that creature?

Eric and Calleigh gathered all of the evidence and started to head back to the Hummers. The hardest part of the job would come when they got back to the crime lab, when they have to question the only relative that was still alive and quite possibly the last person who might have saw him last alive: Ryan. And no one wanted to be the person who got the short stick for that.

**(Timothy Wolfe's Dorm Room)**

Horatio, Natalia and Ryan arrived in the dorm room of Timothy Wolfe. Ryan was there only to observe and help answer questions. It was killing Ryan that he couldn't be on this case but he knew he couldn't be due to the fact it that was his brother who was the victim. Victim. That sounded so weird describing his brother.

Horatio and Natalia started to process the room to try and figure anything out about Timothy Wolfe. Horatio looked at the dorm room and was kind of shocked at the fact that it looked like a typical college dorm room: an utter and complete mess. Piles of clothes around as well as in the hamper at the foot of the bed. Stacks and stacks of books laid across on floor and the foot of the book case. DVDs and CDs were taking over the entertainment system. Trash was starting to pile up in and around the trash can. Sheets of paper and note books took over and infested all around a cardboard box marked recycle.

"Are you sure that you and Timothy were brothers? Because it doesn't really look like it here," Natalia teased a bit trying to help lighten the mood a bit for Ryan. She just hoped Ryan knew what she was trying to do and was more then ready to apologize if it went completely the other way. Luckily for her Ryan caught on at what she trying to do and couldn't help but smile at her jester.

"Yeah, Timmy and I are brothers believe it or not. He and I are about as opposite as the sun and moon and yet at the same time completely in sync with one another like we were twins or something," Ryan explained with a sad smile on his face. He caught the fact he used present tense instead of past. It hadn't hit him that his brother was gone. Ryan kept thinking that he was about to see his brother coming burst through the door yelling, screaming and demanding an answer from Ryan as to why the cops were in his room.

"What was your brother majoring in?" Horatio asked picking up and thumbing through one of the text books.

"Medical Science and Research. He worked at a clinic doing research for different diseases. Kept saying he was finally going to find a cure for me for what I have. I guess I'll never know now."

Ryan said the last two sentences more to himself then to anybody else with a hint of bitterness in his voice. Horatio and Natalia looked at each other and wonder what Ryan meant by what he has. The entire team and crime lab knew about his Obsessive Compulsive Disorder (O.C.D.) but was that what Ryan was referring to?

Ryan lazy strolled over to the cabinet in the corner. He kept hearing something from it but kept thinking he was hearing things since Natalia and Horatio didn't seam to hear it. Ryan was in front of the cabinet and the buzzing like noise was getting louder. He opened the door and took a step back out of shock. Natalia and Horatio came over to see what Ryan had found and why he reacted that way. Horatio knew what it was like finding out the hard way about a family member not being who they say they were.

Inside the cabinet was all different sizes of statues from different cultures and religions, a small patch of what appeared to be fur of some kind, a small cup of some kind of herbs and some kind of clear substance. However, what really caught Ryan's attention was a small box in what appeared to be in a shape of a small coffin with silver symbols on it and a voodoo doll on top of it.

"Timothy Nathan Wolf! What hell have you gotten yourself into?" Ryan yelled on top of his lungs. Ryan took a moment to calm himself down and looked at Natalia before speaking again. "I'm not touching that. The last time I touched a coffin like that I had nothing but bad luck during the entire case."

"So let me get this straight. You're scared of collecting the little coffin because you're scared of being cursed?" Natalia eyed him with amusement in her voice remembering that case.

"It's not because I'm scared of being cursed." Ryan looked at the coffin and the voodoo doll on top of it and the little monster wolf like statue next to it. He knew what that meant. "It's out of respect. See that little voodoo doll on top of the coffin and the statue next to it. That means harm to anyone who disturbs the sacred setting of a curse being cast or hopefully being removed," Ryan's voice was a bit nervous and shaky when he said it and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Ryan are you okay? This is evidence so I'll handle it okay?" Horatio asked. Ryan nodded his head timidly not taking his eyes off the little coffin and the voodoo doll. He then slowly and causally left the room and headed to the Hummers. Natalia and Horatio looked at each other, both having the exact same concern and worried expression on their faces for their friend.

**(Hummers)**

Eric and Calleigh were making their way back to the Hummers with the evidence they have collected. When they got to the Hummers and put the evidence and their kits in the back of the Hummer, they noticed a woman standing and looking around near Ryan's Hummer. She seemed very nervous, bouncing on her feet when she paced, biting her lip and tapping her fingers. She stopped in mid step when she saw the person she needed to see and quickly went to him.

Calleigh and Eric saw Ryan walking to the Hummer and the woman bee-lined straight to him. Calleigh started walking towards Ryan and his surprised visitor, who Ryan seems very surprised and happy to see. She might be a witness to what happened to Timothy or she could possibly be a primary suspect. Calleigh just hoped it wasn't that.

"Since when did the Devil hang around the crime scene?" Ryan joked and hugged his long-time friend.

"Since when did the Lone Wolf join the pack? How are you doing? I heard about Timmy."

"I'm alright, I guess for now. Wait. Devils, how did you hear about Timmy? We just got here?" Ryan asked. His friend turned her eyes and stared at the ground, with an extremely guilty and sheepish look.

"What is it Alica? Alica does it have something to do with Timmy?"

"Don't be on the case." Alica whispered timidly.

"Devils!"

"You can't be on the case Lone Wolf." Alica warned.

"What aren't you telling me?" Ryan asked full of concern and worry. Alica knew something, but she tried to give him a cryptic message in order to keep him safe. Something was up and Ryan knew she was about to give him a coded message, that was the only way she could say what she needed to say without giving anything away.

"You need to be off the case Lone Wolf. A new _Wolf_ is in town, who wants to be the new_ leader_ of the _pack_." Alica said nodding towards the Hummers. The CSI team was obviously the "pack" she was referring to. She gave Ryan one last look and quickly and swiftly took her leave.

Ryan sighed heavily, turned back around to head to the Hummer and then froze when he saw Calleigh and Eric staring at him. The look on their faces told Ryan that they heard most or all of the conversation he had with Alica.

"Ryan who was that and what did she mean?" Calleigh asked, her expression unreadable, but Ryan could tell she meant business and was not going to beat around the bush.

"She's just an old friend from high school, Calleigh," Ryan said avoiding the second half of the question. "So what did you guys find out?"

"Looks like it could be animal. We'll know for sure once we get back to the lab," Eric answered, noticing that Ryan avoided the second part of Calleigh's question. But Ryan had a look on his as if he was hiding something. Eric wanted to know what was wrong with his friend, but knew from past experience that you can't push the answer out; other wise Ryan would completely shut him out. Eric didn't want that. He wanted Ryan to know that the team is there for him.

"Ry is something the matter? Did you find something out at the victim's dorm room?" Eric asked very concerned.

"His name is Timothy Wolfe! He's my younger brother, Eric! I'm sorry. I just**… **I need some time. I'm sorry guys," Ryan said with tears running down his cheeks and headed for the Hummers so no one can see him weak and emotional.

Ryan knew what his friend Devils meant, but he couldn't tell them. No, his team, his friends, his new family could never know his secret. Timmy was different, he was the lucky one. He didn't show signs of having it. His father had the disease, his grandfather, passed down from generation to generation and now Ryan had it.

**(Crime Lab)**

Horatio was putting both coffins into the evidence locker room and securely locking them. He made his way through the morgue going to meet with Alexx and her new assistant Tom. Horatio was about to reach the door that led to the hall way to Alexx's office when he suddenly heard something from behind him. It sound like someone was shaking something metal, but he was the only one here. Horatio turned around and slowly began to walk back down the path he came to see what could have made that noise. He took no more then a few steps when a body on his right began to shake. Horatio looked to his right to see if he was indeed hearing things or not. He took a couple of steps closer and sure enough he saw and heard the body with a sheet covering it shake. Horatio was about to grab the sheet and pull it back when a hand shot out from underneath grabbing on to his wrist, another hand clenching his shirt and gasping for dear life. The man's head was down and Horatio could not see his face, but something about this individual made it seemed as if he knew him and shouldn't be afraid.

The man looked up at Horatio, blood seeping through his shirt, streams of blood dripping from his face, and his face and body was so pale but so familiar. It shocked Horatio nearly to death when he recognized the man as Timothy Speedle.

"Speed?" Horatio asked barely above a whisper, not believing what he was seeing.

"I'm sorry**… **I didn't**… **wantto die**…** You need to**… **stop her**… ** Wolfe will be next**…**" Speed said between gasps. He slowly slipped away from Horatio, his head was down then he was gone.

"Speed? Speed?" Horatio looked around completely confused and in utter disbelief. One moment he saw Speed then the next moment he was gone.

_What did he mean? I didn't want to die, Wolfe will be next? _Horatio thought to himself. A hand rested on Horatio's shoulder shaking him out of his thoughts. Horatio quickly turned around to see who it was; it was Alexx's new assistant, Tom.

"Are you okay Horatio?" Tom asked full of concern for his new boss and co-worker. He heard from Alexx that the new victim was Ryan's younger brother and thought that maybe this was starting to hit home for the Lieutenant.

"Yeah, Tom, I'll be alright. Sorry, just I think my mind is starting to play tricks on me with this case," Horatio explained. Tom nodded in understanding.

"We got another one, H." Tom said grabbing his clip board and kit, following Horatio out to get to the crime scene.

**(Amanda Zombie's Home)**

The team arrived at the crime scene and headed inside the house. Amanda was in the middle of the living room, a cabinet similar to the one Timothy Wolfe had, and Amanda was killed in a similar fashion. Torn up and shredded to pieces, looking more and more suspicious of the animal killings. Paw prints with the exact same characteristics, and fur matching the same color as one in the woods. Tom lifted Amanda's arm and revealed a small coffin underneath. The coffin was painted black with a blood red symbol on it and a small black rose was on top of the coffin.

Horatio stepped over to the cabinet carefully, not disturbing anything. Inside the cabinet was a similar set up to the one Timothy Wolfe had; only there was more statues lined up and animal sacrifice to one of the gods in the background of the cabinet. Eric recognized that at as the Voodoo God of Vengeance. Their vic had been trying to put a curse on someone.

"A Wolf's Curse. Our victim an apprentice for a Witch Doctor down in Southern part of Miami. She just opened up a store called Spirit and Demon's. What are you thinking Horatio?" Eric asked a little bit afraid of the fact that they stumbled upon not one but two Holy Rituals; one trying to free a curse another trying to put one on.

"I think we just found out our connections to the murder and we are going to invite the Witch Doctor to our nightmare," Horatio said putting on his sunglasses and going outside.

**A/N:** Never watch a horror movie, your favorite TV show and then start listening to Rob Zombie and Alice Cooper when you're typing your story. Because then it all blends perfectly together and you wind up with a chapter that can be used as a Halloween episode or a teaser for a Halloween episode. Hope you guys like it. Please Read and Review. More to come I hope. Was that a wolf?


	3. Secrets

**A/N:** Okay now, I'm starting to freak myself out here. Thanks to all who reviewed and are enjoying this story. And yes, I brought back Timothy "Speed" Speedle. Okay now before you click the back button and think that this just another Tim's alive story. Read It First. Yes, I _brought_ back Speed. But I don't want to give too much away. So please read to find _how_ I _brought_ back Speed. Not saying anything else. Sorry it's taking me awhile to update, I meant to have this up for you guys as a Halloween Treat. But, that didn't quite happen the way I wanted it too. So Happy Belated Halloween, Happy Belated Thanksgiving, Happy Belated Holidays and a Happy Belated New Year! And Happy Belated Valentines Day! Hope you enjoy! Okay enough drabble here. Now on with the show! Story! I mean, story!

**Chapter Three: Secrets **

**(Graveyard)**

_In Loving Memory_

_Timothy "Speed" Lucas Speedle_

_Beloved Brother, Friend, and Son_

_Unnamed hero to those he protected and served._

_Born 1972-Died 2004_

That was what the tombstone of the grave he was visiting read. Visiting _his_ grave today. Tim stood there looking down at _his own_ grave with sorrow and regretful eyes filled with tears threatening to fall.

Regret for the deal he made with the Devil herself, and the decision he made. Becoming this monster. He _is_ the monster, now and forever more. Tim glanced down the hill and saw the funeral of Ryan Wolfe's younger brother, the funeral that should never have to taken place. The tears Tim had been fighting had finally fell.

Sorrow for the pain he caused the team, the team he, once called a family and for the family _he_ just destroyed. Tim only hoped that his message to a certain redhead wasn't too late.

"You shouldn't be here. If he finds you, he will kill you, Tim." Alica said as she walked over and stood by Tim.

"I know but I owe it to him. He was not welcomed when I died and now I just**…**" Tim trailed off unable to finish that thought. "Did you get a chance to warn him?"

"Yes**…** and no. Yes, I got a chance to talk to him and give him the message. No, I wasn't able to be alone and I think a couple of members**… ** Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Who heard?" Tim asked slightly panicked.

"The blond and the Cuban. Tim, they're not the mole," Alica said reassuringly, hoping her voice and expression looked and sounded more convincing then she felt.

'_I hope I'm right_.'

"Come on before anybody sees you," Alica said, ushering Tim away from the grave. She took one last look at the grave and then one last glance down below the hill. Where she met the gaze of a pissed off Wolfe on the prowl.

**(Graveyard, Different POV)**

Ryan Wolfe was battling the tears as the damn emotions bottled up inside him threaten to break and flood through him at any second. He had to be strong. He couldn't cry right here in front of everyone. Ryan was very grateful for his team had come to support him and show their respects to Ryan's younger brother, Timothy. As the coffin began to lower, Ryan couldn't take it anymore. The dam finally broke and the pent-up finally came out. He hung his head low as the silent tears came out and ran down his face. He gave his brother, Timothy, one last look and stalked off. No one followed him right away. They knew he needed to be alone.

Sooner or later he would be in the interrogation room. Not to interrogate a suspect for a crime, but he was the last person to see Timothy Wolfe alive and he was the only relative left. Ryan also knew that sooner or later they will be firing questions left and right about what his friend Alica told him. He just couldn't bring himself to tell them. No one on his team can know his secret. It would destroy him. No, for now he would do what he'd been doing and make sure no one found out about it. No one can know why he…

The wind changed direction. Ryan took a breath to help calm himself down. Then his blood boiled. He caught the sent of the man who killed his brother, the other Wolf. Ryan's eyes turned gold. He turned and looked up the hill where the sent was coming from. A low growl escaped him and his canines teeth grew longer and shaper. He saw the man retreating, but what really pissed Ryan off was, he saw his best friend standing there _helping him_!

Alica turned around and met the gaze of an angry Wolfe. She mouthed to him, "I'm sorry. He didn't mean it. No control."

That helped calm Ryan down a bit, but now he had to find out who he was and how to keep their secret safe from everyone else.

**(Crime Lab)**

'_You need to be off the case_**…** _A new Wolf is in town_**…**_ To be the new _leader_ of the _pack.'

What Ryan Wolfe's friend said kept ringing in his ears. Eric couldn't help it. There was something there that he was missing. He only knew Ryan for a few years, but he couldn't help, but think he was missing something important that involved his friend. Eric knew he shouldn't but somehow found himself in the Lab at his computer looking up Ryan Wolfe's file from when he worked patrol to working in the Crime Lab. What he found was at least a few times a month Ryan either requested off or called in sick. This surprised Eric. Since, when did Ryan ever call in sick? Hell, Ryan came back to work a week or two after the nail gun incident and nearly lost his eye sight. Thankfully, Alexx was there to give him a tongue lashing and set him straight once and for all.

Eric went to see about Ryan's medical history and family background. Come to think of it, Ryan has never mentioned any of his family members except his younger brother, Timothy and his Uncle Ron. Nobody really asked why, except Calleigh and Natalia. Even then neither of them got much out him. Everyone assumed he had a very nasty fall out with his parents and when his brother "broke free," they had a chance to catch up and start where they left off. Now Eric wasn't so sure.

"What the – " Eric said. The medical history Eric had been trying to get for the last half an hour; came up flashing red, reading "FBI SECURED." Now that was interesting. What had Ryan Wolfe done, to have that come up? Eric copied this on his flash drive and went to show it to Horatio.

Ryan Wolfe walked into Miami Dade Police Department with his mind full of thoughts going a million miles a minute. Trying to figure out who that mysterious man was, why Alica of all people was helping him, how in the world was going to keep his secret a secret before all hell breaks loose, what questions the team would ask him. As Ryan was walking through the Police Department to get to the locker room, he ran into IBA agent Rick Stetler.

"Hey Rick," Ryan said trying to keep his voice casual.

"Ryan," Rick greeted him. He leaned in closer and dropped his voice so only Ryan could hear him. "You do know you're not responsible for your brother's death, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Ryan replied with his voice the same level. "I caught sight of the guy at my brother's funeral."

"Did you get a look at the guy? Did you see what he looked liked? Do you know who he is or who he might be?"

"No, I didn't get a good look at him. But Alica was with him though. I think he might be**…**"

"Mr. Wolfe." Lieutenant Horatio Caine said.

"I'm coming H."

Horatio waited until Ryan left and headed to the locker room, before he turned his entire attention Rick.

"What were you doing interrogating a member of my team, Rick?" Horatio demanded. This was not the time to be on his bad side.

"Is he, Horatio? I have never noticed," Rick said coolly. He turned on his heal and left, getting his cell phone out to make a call.

**(Interrogation Room)**

Ryan Wolfe sat in one of the metal chairs, water in front of him, Horatio and Frank on the other side. This really felt awkward for the young CSI. Normally, Ryan would be on the other side of the mirror or on the other side of the table. But they needed to interview him, he knew that and they delayed as much as they could legally could.

"You know how this works, Ryan. Unfortunately, you're the last one to see your brother alive and what the witnesses say is that you two were arguing and it got pretty heated. You, want to tell us what that was about?" Frank asked.

Ryan closed his eyes for a moment; this one was tough one to answer. How do you tell them what it was about without revealing your secret? Ryan took a deep breath before answering.

"Tim called me up about a week ago. He seemed pretty excited about finding something out. He wouldn't tell me over the phone just, kept saying. 'Come over!' 'Come over!' 'I've finally found it!'"

"What did he find?" Horatio asked.

"He was working on a cure for a disease. What that disease is, I don't know."

"You don't," Horatio said, it more of statement then a question, giving Ryan a skeptical look.

'_He kept saying he was going to find a cure for, me, what I have_. _I guess I'll never know now_.' Horatio remembered what his C.S.I. said to him at his brother's dorm room. What is it that Ryan Wolfe if hiding and why?

"Yeah H. I'm sure. The argument we had was where he was doing odd jobs to pay for the different ingredients, supplies and herbs he was using. And who was in charge of helping him."

"Who was it, Mr. Wolfe?"

Ryan nodded. "Yeah. Jocosa Serpiente. She is the owner of "Spirits and Demons" and I went off after that."

"Why?" Frank asked.

"Let's just say family feud. My family and her family**...** well**...** we got history with one another. Not exactly the good kind."

"Thank you Mr. Wolfe."

Ryan got up and left feeling more and more like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Right now he needed to find what was going on with his friend and who that other person was. Ryan headed straight to the one person who did know about his secret and who could help out.

Horatio and Frank waited until Ryan left and was out of ear shot before voicing their opinions.

"What are you thinking, Horatio?"

"He's hiding something."

"You don't think that Ryan had anything to do with this?"

"No, I don't think he did, but I don't know what it is that he could be hiding, either. Right now all we know is two people are dead. One store links the two victims together. Frank let's go have a talk with Ms. Serpiente."

**A/N: **Sorry about the chapter being short. But I promise the next chapter will be better. Better to have a nice good short chapter then a long one and have it really bad and have people lose interest. Sorry that it took me so long to post. I will try to have a chapter up at _least _once a month or at _least_ once every two months. I will try! Please review, they help me get the creative juices going. I have future chapters planned I just need to get there. Anyone who has ideas on what they think they would like to see or any ideas at all for this story. Please feel free to tell me in a review or in a PM. I will give you credit for it! See you next time! Same crime fighting station, same crime fighting website!


	4. Doctor Blake

**A/N: **Sorry it's taken me so long to up but unfortunately my trusty, faithful home computer, after 10 long consecutive years, had finally typed its final story. So now I'm using the Library's and the school's computer to update. Have no fear! I have NOT lost my stories. I just have to write it the old fashion way: _Pen and paper_! And for me being out of the fan fiction writing for so long and trying to write my own mystery book. I decided to give you guys' more than one chapter. Hope you enjoy! Oh! And before I forget. This chapter has a very special guest star! I'm not going to give it away but here's a clue.

She writes mind numbing, nail biting, and paging turning CSI: Miami fan fictions on this website. Too generic for a clue? Okay, here's another one:

**Chapter Four: Doctor Blake**

**(F.B.I. Lab)**

The F.B.I. Labs and offices were buzzing with so much different activities: You would think that there were thousands of bee colonies working at once. Case files after case files, pro-filers after pro-filers, looking for specific criminals, serial arsonists, serial rapists and serial killers. Lab Technicians working nonstop around the clock to catch these guys and one Lab in particular was working very hard around the clock twenty four seven.

This part of the F.B.I. many people didn't know existed because it wasn't supposed to be known to outsiders. Many people in the world knew the myths and legends of several monsters or mythical creatures but no one knew they truly existed. Except for those who were affected by one of them or is working in this part of the F.B.I. to keep it a secret from the public and to cover it up if it ever came out in the public eye.

Doctor Blake's Lab was just like the doctor herself; an original. The Lab was full of nothing but glass, the walls windows, even different tables were made out of glass. The lighting in the Lab was very specific of a bluish light for the experiments she conducts. Test tubes, phials, tubes, slides, tables and even glass cases of all different kinds of plants inside of them and tubes coming from them with some sort of liquids that a lot of people didn't even want to know what they could be used for. The glass, lightening and experiments of the Lab wasn't the only that made this Lab an original. It was the Lab Technician herself, Doctor Emily Blake, a specialist in Mythical Creatures.

Doctor Blake's Lab and Office can only be described as an organized hurricane. Everything in her Lab and Office has its place. The way her Lab and Office was set up really drives C.S.I. Ryan Wolfe insane. Instead of organizing the case files alphabetically and by date, Doctor Blake has it so that it was color coded and a number on the files in different piles where it only makes sense to her. Emily was the only one who can come into her Lab with her IPOD fully blasting reading a file and not know something over, run into something or accidentally push a file to the floor when its corner was sticking out over the table.

In her office was a tea pot always ready because for some strange reason she never drinks coffee. A very comfy office chair with very much warn wheels on it. It wasn't uncommon to see Emily wheeling around her chair from her desk to the tea pot to her computer and phone.

Standing at five feet eleven inches with an athletic build (similar to a basketball player or a track runner), with reddish blond hair, blues eyes and pale skin with freckles. Many people wouldn't believe that at just twenty three years old. Emily has done many cases and helped so many people. Now she and Timothy Wolfe (Ryan Wolfe's younger brother) are doing their best to try and help Ryan Wolfe, with his "condition." Emily knew that it was always Ryan's dream to be out there helping people. Bringing in the bad guys and locking them up so they can't hurt anyone else out there on the streets and give the families some closure. Knowing fully well that the "monster" who did this to them was no longer a danger to them or anyone else. But unfortunately, with Ryan's heritage/condition, the "monster" will always be near and on the streets, at least once a month. Thankfully, Emily had a friend on the inside of Miami Dade Police Department and was able to** . . . **well at least _contain_ the "animal," the "monster," once a month until they can find a cure for Ryan.

Today Emily was looking at a blood sample under a very powerful microscope seeing the results of wolfsbane diluted enough to react none threatening to the blood sample she has. So, far the wolfsbane was only "attacking" the "illness" in the blood and not the other blood cells. This was indeed good news for Emily, now all she needs were the notes Timothy Wolfe has and compare his test results with her's and they were one step closer to finding a cure for Ryan.

Emily took her notebook and began scribbling fiercely of what all she's done, and what the test results were. She was about to finish her last paragraph when her computer started beeping.

Finishing up her paragraph as she walked over to her computer, Emily frowned when she saw the message screen. What could be altering her at this time of day? She needed to get back to work in order to find a cure for her friend, Ryan Wolfe. Hoping that this was the report she has been waiting for from Timothy. As brilliant as he was, Timothy can be extremely lazy at times: Especially, when it came to deadlines.

"What the hell?" Dr. Emily Blake said as she saw what the message was that was alerting her.

An article from the _Miami Dade News Post_ of an animal attack on a college student from the Miami Dade University, the obituary of the student; and what really shock Emily the most was the name of the college student who was attacked. Timothy Wolfe.

"Uh, oh," Emily said as her eyes widen as she read the article. "This is not good."

"Doctor Blake," Emily answered her office phone completely distracted not bothering to check the caller I.D.

"Emily, it's me. We got a problem."

**(Crime Lab)**

"H!" Eric called out nearly missing him and Frank on their way out of the Lab. "You got to see this!"

"There's something weird going on, H." Eric said as he led both Horatio and Frank to the nearest computer. He put in his flash drive and started calling up the file. "I was looking into Ryan's medical record like you asked me to and this is what I found."

"That is strange," Horatio said as he looked at the file. "Since when did Mr. Wolfe ever call in sick?"

"That's not all I've found," Eric said with a bit of concern. "Here take a look at this." Eric brought up the file were the FBI SECURE came up.

"What does that mean, Horatio?" Frank asked confused.

"It means Frank. That we are going to have an F.B.I. Agent in our Lab soon and we need to ask Mr. Wolfe some more questions." Horatio answered. He has more questions than answers now and for the life of him he couldn't figure how or why it involved his C.S.I. "Eric, you and Frank go to Spirits and Demons and start asking Jocosa Serpients about her colleagues Amanda Zombie and Timothy Wolfe. See what she says."

"Where are you going H?" Eric asked confused.

"I'm going to go have a little chat with Rick." Horatio answered and he headed off in the direction of Rick Stetler's office.

**(Rick Stetler's Office)**

Rick sat in his office nervously punching away at the keyboard trying to get all the information he could about the case involving Ryan Wolfe. He met Ryan Wolfe when he first joined the squad. Ryan was scrawny, shy and Rick will admit he didn't look the part of being a cop let alone a Miami Dade cop. But when Rick saw Ryan had the potential of being a cop with his keen eyes and sense of his surroundings. Rick was a little more than impressed by the kid. Especially how well he was able to keep his secret from being noticed from everyone else. Rick had to admit when he said he be the insider for Doctor Blake he was more than a hundred percent skeptical about what she did for a living could possibly be true.

Rick remembered that night like it was yesterday. When he first went over to Ryan's house that night and saw firsthand that Doctor Blake was not lying about her job and seeing for the first time that they were indeed real. Many people in Florida rarely got a basement because of all of the hurricanes and tsunamis. So, when Rick came over to Ryan's house and found out that he had a basement and special room with a cage built directly into the wall. Rick was more than shocked to say the least.

'_But nothing, and I mean nothing compares to what I witness next that night_,' Rick thought to himself as he remembered what he saw. The moon came out of hiding from the storm clouds and Ryan became ridged and screaming in pain. Rick thought for a moment that Ryan might be having a horrible seizure but then he saw Ryan limbs started to stretch and grow and hair and fur was covering every inch of his body. His eyes became gold color and his teeth became longer and sharper. When the transformation was done, Rick was looking at full fledged werewolf standing at seven feet tall when he stood on his hide legs.

A knock on the door brought Rick at of his deep thoughts. He saw Ryan Wolfe standing there in the doorway. "Come on in Ryan." Rick said solemnly.

"Did you find anything?" Ryan asked anxiously.

"I already contacted Emily and updated her on what we have so far." Rick answered. "Ryan are you all right? You do know you're not the one responsible for Tim's death, right?"

"Am I?" Ryan asked. "Am I truly not responsible for my brother's death?"

"Ryan," Rick said. "You were in your house the whole time. It would be impossible for you to do this."

Ryan nodded and took a deep breath to help calm himself down. His eyes snapped opened and he sniffed a couple of more times. Ryan was standing with wide eyes and his back straiten. He knew that sent anywhere.

"What is it Ryan?" Rick asked a bit alarmed.

"Horatio!"

**A/N: **I can't say it enough times. I'm sorry that I let you guys hanging for so long. Forgive me?


	5. Serpients, Spirits and Demons

**A/N: **I sincerely apologize to all the readers and fans out there reading and enjoying the story. I'm actually Beta-Reading for four people right now. So I'm sorry if the updates will be slower than I expected them to be. That and I am trying to write my own mystery book. I know crazy right any way on with the show!

_Darkness falls across the land  
The mid-night hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize your neighborhood  
And who's whoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
You must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpses shell_

The demons squeal in sheer delight  
It's you they spy so plump so right  
For though the groove is hard to beat,  
Yet still you stand with frozen feet  
You try to run, you try to scream  
But no more sun you'll ever see  
For evil reaches from the crypt  
To crush you with its icy grip

The foul stench is in the air  
The funk of forty-thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the Thriller

Can you diggit? Mmmmwaaahahahahahaha!

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Chapter Five: Serpients, Spirits and Demons**

**(Crime Lab)**

Horatio was walking to Rick's office in a fast determined pace, with a cross look on his face. Many patrolmen and lab techs made sure to stay out of the Lieutenant's way when he had that look on his face. Horatio was a few feet away from Rick's office when he heard someone talking.

"You do know you're not the one responsible for Tim's death?" That was Rick.

"Am I? Am I truly not responsible for my brother's death?" That was Ryan. Why would Ryan feel responsible for his brother's death?

Horatio had more questions than answers and it was about time he got some answers. Not bothering to knock, Horatio burst through the door nearly taking the door off its hinges. Both, Rick and Ryan were staring at Horatio wide eye. Ryan had never seen Horatio this pissed before and Rick has only seen Horatio this pissed once or twice in his years.

"Ryan," Horatio addressed, "Lab. Now." Horatio waited until Ryan was well out of ear shot before he put his full attention on Rick Stetler. He wanted answers and he was going to get them. "What are you doing interrogating Ryan Wolfe, Rick? And what is it you know happened that night?" Horatio demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about Horatio," Rick said. "But as far as why I'm _talking_ to Ryan. Ryan's a Lone Wolf. He's free to join any pack."

"Yes and right now he's a part of mine."

**(Spirits & Demons)**

Frank and Eric arrived at the address for Spirits and Demons and at first Frank thought that they were at the wrong place or that the owner of the place gave them the wrong address on purpose. The shop itself blended in with the surrounding woods on the outskirts of Miami. That if wasn't for the neon open sign in the window, both Frank and Eric would have thought that the place was abandon.

Eric sat in the car looking up at the shop and couldn't help but get a bad feeling about this place. For a split second Eric could have sworn that he saw dark storm clouds and lightning flash over the shop. Eric was jolted out of his thoughts by Frank knocking on his window. Eric jumped a bit and blinked several times and looked back at the shop. It was the same sunny day and abandon looking shop as they first arrived.

"You okay Eric?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, Frank," Eric said finally getting out of the car still looking at the shop with an uneasy look. "Yeah, I'm fine."

'_You're spooking yourself, Delko!_'

Inside the shop Eric noticed a significant temperature drop. It was no more than in the high eighties to low nineties outside, but it had to be no more than in the low seventies in here. The shades and shutters were closed keeping the sun out that seemed to be the only light source this store had during the day. The oil lamps and candles seemed to be the only light source during the night.

The shelves were covered in different vials, pouches, boxes, bottles, powders, test tubes, candles, books, statues and all kinds of rocks and crystals and crystal balls. One in particular Statue was standing at about a foot and half tall. It was a Statue of a Wolf-like-Human with golden eyes and ivory like fangs and onyx color claws staring right through Eric. As if it or the person who this Statue represents can see right through Eric, into his very soul. Eric couldn't help but give a shudder because of how **. . . **Dark this place feels. Catching the eye of one of the employees.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Came a voice from one of the employees startling Eric a bit.

Eric noticed that the employee looked as if he would fit right into a Rock or Gothic Concert and not be one bit out of place. Eric couldn't help but do a second take at the employee. Something about him looked familiar and Eric just couldn't put his finger on why.

"This is Sergeant Frank Tripp from Miami Dade P.D. I'm Eric Delko from the Crime Lab. We need to ask you some questions. Starting with, do you know where we can find Jocosa Serpients?" Eric said sounding a lot braver then he feels.

"She's in the back. Why? What's wrong?" The Male Employee asked.

"Two of your co-workers were murdered. One was named Timothy Wolfe and the other was Amana Zombie." Frank said watching the reaction of the employee in front of him.

"A-Amanda? No! There's got to be a mistake **. . . **I mean she was ** . . . **she was on her weekend break. S-she can't be –" He trailed off unable to finish the phrase.

"You two were close?" Eric asked.

"She was my girlfriend."

"And your name is?"

"Oh, sorry. It's Jesse. Jesse Cardoza." Jesse introduced himself. "I'll – I'll go get Jocosa for you."

Jesse turned around and went to the back of the store.

**(Back of the Store)**

"What's wrong?" Jocosa asked her southern accent coming out seeing the look on Jesse's face.

"The – the police are – uh, h-here," Jesse said.

"Jesse? What's wrong? What happened?" Jocosa asked.

"A–Amanda. S–she's g-gone, –uh the, – the uh, p-police want t-to talk to you." Jesse said trying and failing to keep it together.

"Oh, Jesse, if you need to take some time off." Jocosa said full of concern for her friend and co-worker. Jesse nodded not trusting his own voice. "I'll go talk to the cops."

**(Front of the Store)**

As Frank and Eric waited for Jocosa Serpients, Frank noticed how nervous and unease Eric was. Frank couldn't blame the kid, something about this place was making _him_ feel a bit unease as well.

"Afternoon gentlemen, I'm Jocosa Serpients. I understand you want to talk to me." Jocosa said as if she was about to close a deal.

All Eric wanted to do was to get the hell out of the store and never come back. But he had a job to do. He owed it to Ryan and to Ryan's younger brother and did his best to suppress another shudder. Eric was getting the same "dark" feeling from the owner he felt the first time he and Frank first arrived.

"Are you alright? I know this kind of place can spook some people their first time in." Jocosa said with a hint of amusement.

"I'm fine," Eric said. "It's just a cold chill. It's at least twenty degrees difference in here."

"How may I help you two gentlemen?" Jocosa asked.

"We're investigating the death of couple employees," Frank said gaging the reaction of the owner. Something about her just didn't _feel_ right and Frank just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Do you know these people?" Eric asked showing a photo of Amanda Zombie and Timothy Wolfe.

"I'm sorry but I've never seen him before. Who is he?" Jocosa said when Eric showed her the photo of Timothy Wolfe.

'_The argument we had was where he was doing odd jobs to pay for the different ingredients, supplies and herbs he was using. And __** . . .**__ who it was that's in charge of helping__** . . .**__ I went off after that. Her family and family__** . . . **__ we got history._' Frank remembered what Ryan Wolfe told him and Horatio in the interrogation. Why would the owner say she never saw one our vics when Ryan said he went off at his brother for taking odd jobs with her?

"His name's Timothy Wolfe. His brother Ryan Wolfe said that his brother was doing odd jobs for you. Would like to elaborate on that?" Frank said.

"_Ryan_ said that? Well, I'm sorry to inform you gentlemen that. Mr. Wolfe must be mistaken." Jocosa said.

"What about this woman? Have you seen her?" Eric asked showing a picture of Amanda Zombie.

"Amanda? No! What have you gotten yourself into?" Jocosa said when she saw the photo of her apprentice. She couldn't believe it. Amanda was dead!

"Did you know her?" Eric asked trying to keep the uneasiness from his voice. He really wasn't getting a good feeling from this place. He just couldn't put his finger on it but it felt like someone was watching him. Someone he knew from a long time ago. Someone that Eric knew was dead.

"S-She was my apprentice. She was going to be a great Witch Doctor. I know it sounds stupid and very hocus-pocus to you." Jocosa said seeing the skeptical looks on the officers. "But it's very real to us. Told her to be careful. That she wasn't ready."

"Be careful about what?" Frank asked. He had a feeling this woman knew more than she was letting on. Years of experience were telling him to be on his guard with her, but Frank just couldn't understand _why_ though. He never did truly believe in all that hocus-pocus non-sense, because that's all it was. A bunch of make believe non-sense of trying to get out of some sort of charge by blaming it on some sorta deity or whatever they call 'em.

Jocosa didn't answer. She just looked at the picture as if she could see what went down that that. "I'm – I'm sorry. I just **. . . **I'll get you my card encase you have any more questions for me. Sorry it's just that **. . . **Amanda was – she was like a little sister to me." Jocosa went to get her card from the checkout counter for them.

Eric looked around the store while they wait and for a split second in the back corner of the store. Eric could have sworn he saw someone that he knew was impossible for him to be alive. His back was turned but the jacket, the hair style and the stance. But there was no doubt in Eric's mind on who it what was.

"Here you go. If you need anything let me know," Jocosa said handing them her business card. Bringing Eric out of his thoughts.

"Thanks, we'll be in touch." Frank said taking Jocosa's card.

On their way out of the store the man that stood in the corner crept behind a shelf and watched them leave. He truly did hope that his message was heard and that the team will be able to help save another team mate before it's too late.

**A/N: **I'm ending it there because the creative juices are on low and please be patient with me. I will try to update as often as I can. Wish me luck. If you have any ideas for this story. Feel free to leave a Review or PM me. I will give you credit. Review Please! They help me out so much!


End file.
